The Cursed Olympic Souls - By Thomas Morty
About the Book The Cursed Olympic Souls was a fictionous book written by Thomas Morty, the book was his best seller. The book is about a boy named Daniel, from a society called the Red Society. Every year the country of Pangea, holds a special event called the Skeleton Olympics. In these Olympics, the contestants are cursed, and battle to the death with various challenges... Chapter 1 At Dawn, first light at around Cel'moneh Selcies', the Red gathered for the day we had been waiting for, The Draw. Not me tho, I don't pay attention to that, im usually out hunting the wild animals here on Pangea, the largest landmass in the entire world. Although Pangea is very large, its not very save. Reptiles such as Servants, Tyrannosaurus', and The Poisonous Belgum Pot-Bird. But the good animals such as Telleryars, Jimbos, and Mockingdulios, are fair game, and fair food. In these parts, Its very hard to hunt, the forests are thick, we have tons of mountains, and most of the grass is crawling with bugs that suck your blood from your legs. But I have strategy, I have a camp area in the woods, its where I live. Just a 17 year old boy, named Daniel, named after my father, alone in the forests of the Red Society. Our Division was named the red Society for the Wars that were fought that brought Pangea together. Back in Gil'moto El' Cere Gan-vwas, Pangea was split by seas, and wars were fought. The Area of the Red Society, back then known as France, was entered in a vicious war. France took the most damage, and we were named the Red Society for the blood shed over the valleys. After the war, the entire globe combined. I was born the day of the binding. All children born on that day were called Holy Children, for we were born on a day when nations combined. Pangea may be a wonderful place, but its a cruel, and dangerous place to live. Rebels lerk everywhere. Not around our area tho, if they were i'd be joining them right now. The country is ran on a very strict system, Lord Mannaraska has taken it into a thing he calls El Noote' Cunga-Bloo, in his native language, the language were all required to speak, it means The Government of Salvation. But to most, its the Government of Hell. You do so much as speak of the Government's Wrongdoings, and you are beheaded. I know this, it happened to my parents. They were both Rebels to the Lord. I can never forget the last thing my mother said to me. "Daniel, Do not let them control you, you do not be forced into the..." And she couldn't even be allowed to finish... Chapter 2 That was twelve years ago, when I was only five when it happened. I have never showed my face into town, unless I was trading goods. Or unless its The Draw. The Draw is to see who will go to the Skeleton Olympics. The cruelest, and most deadly of all games. They even make toddlers who can't even talk participate, and they are killed. Slaughtered like wild beasts. Today was the yearly draw, and I felt as if I should not go, but I did anyways. You could hear the trumpets blare over the country side as Lord Mannaraska arrived into the town square. We were in the poorest town of all the Red Society, Hesgum Village, population, decreasing by the second. "Today we do the yearly draw, to see who shall compete in the skeleton olympics!" The Lord shouts, and I noticed a child, with a rock behind his back, I wanted to warn him not to throw it, but it was to late. The kid had thrown the rock, and hit the Lord right in the nose, and broke it. "Kill him! Behead him! Kill the beast who so dares assault me!" The lord was mad and yelling. "Sir? He's just a boy! He hasn't even stood trial!" One of the guards pleads for the live of the boy, but brings his own faite down with the boys. "Behead that disgraceful guard to!" Slice, as the crowd watched, you heard a wale from a woman, weeping over her lost son. "Behead the foul witch to!" This man beheads almost everyone. Thats why nobody talks when he's around. It's not like the good ole days, when we had King Charles. He lead a Monarchy, a simple one. No person was sad, and there was no Skelton Games, which increases the decrease of population, here in Pangea. "Now that those traitors have been put to their fate which the so severely deserved." The mad is a lunatic, he thinks everyone loves him, but beneath, everyone in the countryside wished his death to finally come upon. "Its time to draw the representatives of the Skeleton Olympics, on this Fifteenth Anniversary of the games. Gentlemen, and ladies, please cast your names. All the citizens line up with a piece of paper with their name on it. And they cast it into the ballot box. I'm the last to go, since im an outcast of the town. "Ok then, Have fun meeting you death... Mr. Daniel Siegburgen?" My eyes widen, and only one thing is on my mind now. Why me? Chapter 3 So the unlucky brat to go to the games was me. Of course it was me. There are ten societies, all with fifty towns meaning I have a one of five hundred chance of dieing. The Red Society has never won a championship in the nine-teen years the games have been on. Would twenty be the lucky number for our town? Probably not. The games are held in the same place every year. The capital city of Pandora. Pandora has streets made of solid gold, the buildings of the finest silver and steel, enough food to last lifetimes! It's supposed to be all swell, but I doubt its what it is. As soon as my name is announced i'm taken to a private room, with guns, swords, pistols, grenades, a wooden staff and some sort of doll. "If Voodoo is your friend, you enemies will be dead." A Voice said from the shadows. I looked around, saw nobody, and then in front of me appeared a great tall man in a black suit, with a long white beard, but not a wrinkle to his face unless he squinted, which he did. "Young Child, named Daniel, if the power of the voodoo be on your side, then you will come out victorious, but if its against you, you will come out in a wooden box." I stared at him with disgust, voodoo? Who have heard of such a thing even! "Please talk child." I ran over grabbed a knife and through it right at his forhead, but it stopped, in thin air just completely stopped and stayed in the hair floating. "The Voodoo is with me, now it can be with you." I wished the knife had hit him, I don't need any training in witchcraft, which is illegal in these parts, I could survive with my hunting skills. "I don't need no witchcraft junk." He stared at me with surprise. "Tis no witchcraft, but a art of magic." Was this man insane? "Get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow." Chapter 4 "Training? I don't need no training you old man". The words came out, he stared at me with his brown eyes. I felt a terrifying vibration in my heart, and then right from my head, came a ghost like figure. "This is your soul you bastard of a child, fear it, for it is the only thing you have between living here on Pangea, and being damned into the cold dark fury of hell! You understand me? You Training begins tomorrow you over-powered fool." I went to my chamber and slept through the night. Well, tried to anyways. The chamber was cold, moist, and was so dark I couldn't even see my bed sheet. It was very hard getting sleep. Then at around two am, the room was blazing hot, the smell of lava ran right into my nose, steam was raised, and light was little, but still there. When I arose from my sleep I saw the crazy old man in the training grounds, holding a sword. "Did you sleep well young child?" "How could I? The room was near freezing, then it turned as hot as the devil's temper". "You have now experienced what it shall be like in the Olympics. Sit down young Daniel, you are hungry, I can see it in your soul." "Sir, have you always been mentally insane such as you are now?" "Insane, I am not, wise some say, others say its the experience of which I have been shown." What experience? The man looks like he's grown up in a feylio pin for his entire life. His beard near reaches the floor. His head beneath the shoulders. "Just what experience would you know of anything, you are as filthy as a Mingoosetyi". He chuckled, I looked at him in a confused, and angry way, he stopped and stared. "You aren't possibly serious, are you?" I nodded. "I am serious." He sighed. "Don't you watch the Olympics at all?" Shook my head. "I don't care for the unlucky bastards." He frowned and said something that really ticked me off. "By the name of the Overlord son, you are will rot and burn in hell. I am the victorious champion of the 1st ever, Pangea, Skeleton Olympics young boy! Show respect to me!" I laughed, and walked away. "Wait, I need to tell you something". Chapter 5 "Listen boy, I want you to win this thing. Don't you want to win as well?" I looked and chuckled. "Of course I don't. Why would I?" He looked at me a minute and thought it over. "Don't you have a family to come back to"? "No sir I don't. My family was killed by the Overlord himself several years back". He sighed, then looked up at me. "Well I want you to win because of reasons unknown to even me". Now I was officially confused. Why does he care if I win or lose? "I can see you troubled young man. Well, each year one man in the country's "Parliament" so to speak has to go into the olympics, once he dies, there is no replacing him until his term is up, which is ever 20 years. I need you to win, and kill that selected man, so that the government may fall apart". I understood why he loved the olympics now, a Government man can die. "So, which position is it this year?" He smiled with joy. "The Elgran Chief of the Society's. Elgran Chief Master Yotalli' Bonsuun." I looked at him as if I was surprised. Which I was. The Elgran Chief of the Society's? He's like the second in command of the entire country of Pangea! "Fine, teach me the voodoo so I may kill that man". "Excellent". The man said. "You may refer to me as-" I cut him off. "John, First victorious winner of the Olympics." "Very good Daniel. How did you know my name?" I stutter a minute. "my-ma-my parents. When they were alive, they sent me to the Red International School for the Gifted." He looked at me with amazement. "The R.I.S.G? How could you ever afford that?" "Scholarship" I said. "You're very smart I take it?" "Yessir, in everything but my grammar. I ain't too good at that." "I have noticed." I chuckled. "So they teach the Olympics at the R.I.S.G?" I know the answer, but I don't wanna say it, because its too horrible to think of. "Sadly, Yes". I finally answer him. "This will be fine then". He says with a smile. Chapter 6 Coming Soon... Chapter 7 Coming Soon... Chapter 8 Coming Soon... Chapter 9 Coming Soon... Chapter 10 Coming Soon... Chapter 11 Coming Soon... Chapter 12 Coming Soon... Chapter 13 Coming Soon... Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Chapters